1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device for an electrically driven vehicle, and more particularly to a charging device in which a charging supply connector is connected to a vehicle-mounted charging port during battery charging.
2. Background Art
In a charging device for charging a battery mounted on an electrically driven vehicle from the outside of the electrically driven vehicle, there has been known a charging device where charging is started by turning on a switch of a charger after connecting a charging supply connector to a charging port on a vehicle side. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a charging device which is constituted of a power-supply-side connector B which is connected to a power-receiving-side connector A and a charger C which is connected to the power-supply-side connector B, and is configured such that the energization is started by turning on a switch mounted on the charger C. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent 3135040